memory_alphafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Szablon:Strona główna/Aktualności/Archiwum
Zobacz też: Aktualne newsy 29 maja 2008 :Według TrekMovie.com w najnowszym filmie Star Trek XI pojawią się oprócz NCC-1701, dwa nowe statki: Romulanski Timeship dowodzony przez niejakiego Nero, oraz inny okręt przemieszczający sie w czasie którym jedynym członkiem załogi ma być Spock. Oprócz tego ma być pokazany USS Kelvin, jednostka zupełnie innej klasy i starsza oraz mniejsza w stosunku do Constitution. Więcej na TrekMovie.com. 27 maja 2008 :Aktor Anthony Montgomery znany z serialu Star Trek: Enterprise jako Travis Mayweather postanowił zainteresować się światem muzyki. Obecnie zakończył nagrania do swojego debiutanckiego albumu hip-hopowego, który prawdopodobnie ukaże sie w październiku 2008 roku. Więcej na oficjalnej stronie aktora. 25 maja 2008 :Jeffrey Byron, aktor i fotograf wystąpi w nowym filmie ST: XI. Byron występował m.in w filmach The Dungeonmaster 1985 jako Paul Bradford, oraz w filmie Metalstorm: The Destruction of Jared-Syn 1983, ale bardziej jest znany z oper mydlanych Moda na Sukces (Chuck Williams), Port Charles (Dr. Markham Boardman), One Life to Live i All My Children. Nie wiemy natomiast kogo zagra w nowym filmie. Więcej na TrekToday. 24 maja 2008 :18 maja 2008, w wieku 96 lat, w swoim domu w Palm Desert w stanie California, zmarł Joseph Pevney, reżyser m.in. kilkunastu odcinków Star Trek: Oryginalna Seria (The Return of the Archons, Arena, A Taste of Armageddon,The Devil in the Dark,The City on the Edge of Forever, Amok Time,The Apple,Catspaw, Journey to Babel, Friday's Child, The Deadly Years, Wolf in the Fold, The Trouble with Tribbles, The Immunity Syndrome). 24 maja 2008 :Na 15 czerwca zapowiadana jest trzecia część fanserialu, Star Trek: Of Gods and Men, gdzie mają zagrać aktorzy z TOSu, Nichelle Nichols (Uhura) i Walter Koenig (Pavel Chekov). Fanserial będzie można pobrać z oficjalnej strony projektu. Więcej na TrekToday. 23 maja 2008 :William Shatner zakończył promocje oraz wywiady dotyczące swojej nowej autobiografii "Up Till Now", o której pisaliśmy wcześniej. W wywiadach wspominał o przejściu na emeryturę, a także o nowym filmie Star Trek XI, w którym Shatner nie wystąpi. Więcej informacji, a także nagranie wideo można znaleźć tutaj. 20 maja 2008 :Dzisiaj wytwórnia CBS i Paramount Home Entertainment, wypuścili drugi sezon "remasterowanej" wersji Startreka TOS, w wersji pudełkowej na płytach DVD. Czas trwania wszystkich odcinków zajmuje ok. 21 godzin i 51 minut. Wiecej na stronie: TrekMovie.com. 19 maja 2008 :Dziś w księgarniach, pojawiła się nowa autobiografia William Shatner'a o nazwie "Up Till Now". Książka ta opisuje całe jego życie. Poczynając od jego dzieciństwa, poprzez dni gdy grał w serialu Star Trek: Oryginalna Seria, aż po dziś. Więcej na TrekMovie.com 17 maja 2008 :George Takei (Hikaru Sulu) gwiazda serialu Star Trek: Oryginalna Seria, oznajmił, że wziął ślub z mężczyzną, Brad Altman'em. Ogłosił to krótko po tym jak Sąd Najwyższy w Kalifornii obalił zakaz na związek dwóch tych samych płci. Więcej szczegółów na: TrekMovie.com 21 stycznia 2008 :Oficjalna wersja teasera trailera powstającego Star Treka jest już dostępna, na razie tylko w wersji podglądowej na oficjalnej stronie filmu. :W międzyczasie powstała też nowa strona promocyjna filmu - www.ncc-1701.com. 16 stycznia 2008 :Oficjalna witryna promocyjna najnowszej produkcji Star Trek wystartowała - raportuje TrekMovie.com. Strona internetowa zawiera m.in. najnowszą aranżacje logo filmu, obecną także w nowym nieoficjalnym teaserze-trailerze. Jej adres to: www.paramount.com/startrek.